1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver for receiving the digital broadcasting, and more particularly to a television receiver for receiving the caption broadcasting with the caption data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional television broadcasting was the analog broadcasting of the NTSC (National Television System Committee) system. In the analog broadcasting, the caption broadcasting was made in which a broadcasting station distributes a picture signal and the caption data (closed caption data (CC)). In the analog broadcasting, the closed caption data is distributed in the twenty first scanning line of the picture signal, as standardized in the EIA (Electronic Industries Association)-608. This method of distributing the closed caption data in the twenty first scanning line of the picture signal is hereinafter referred to as a Line 21 method.
This Line 21 method has spread especially in the United States. In the United States, it is obligatory that any television of 13 inches or greater contains a function of decoding the closed caption data distributed by the Line 21 method. Therefore, the televisions having the function of decoding the closed caption data of the Line 21 method have widely spread.
Recently, the digital television broadcasting (hereinafter simply referred to as the digital broadcasting) has been started. For example, the digital broadcasting of the ATSC (Advanced Television Standards Committee) system has been started. In the digital broadcasting, the caption broadcasting for distributing the closed caption data is also practiced. The digital broadcasting employs the MPEG2 for distributing the picture data. The digital broadcasting has an area of Picture User Data Extension (hereinafter referred to as a User Data area) in part of the picture data, and distributes the closed caption data, using this User Data area, as standardized in the EIA (Electronic Industrial Association)-708B. This method of distributing the closed caption data in the digital broadcasting is hereinafter referred to as a DTVCC method.
With the start of the digital broadcasting, a television receiver (hereinafter simply referred to as a receiver) or a so-called Set Top Box has been offered in which a digital broadcasting signal received via an antenna is converted into a conventional analog broadcasting signal and output to the television for analog broadcasting. The user employs this receiver to receive the digital broadcasting with the television for analog broadcasting as conventionally used.
However, there were none of the receivers for digital broadcasting as offered heretofore that output the closed caption data distributed by the DTVCC method along with the picture signal in accordance with the Line 21 method. Therefore, for a caption program of the digital broadcasting (employing the DTVCC method), the subtitles could not be displayed on the screen of the conventional television for analog broadcasting, employing the receiver.
Further, there has been offered an apparatus having a function of outputting the closed caption data recorded on the recording medium such as a video cassette record (VCR) or a digital versatile disk (DVD), along with the picture signal, in accordance with the Line 21 method. For instance, refer to JP-B-2655305, JP-A-11-196386, and JP-A-8-88840.
However, no apparatus has been offered in which the digital broadcasting signal is received in the above manner, and the closed caption data distributed by the DTVCC method is converted into the closed caption data of the Line 21 method to be output.
The Line 21 method or the DTVCC method allows a plurality of windows for displaying the subtitles to be displayed on the screen. The display control techniques for a multi-window in which a plurality of windows are displayed on the screen have been described in JP-A-63-178319, JP-A-7-325696, JP-B-2666731 and JP-A-10-187126.
However, these techniques are not concerned with the receiver for receiving the digital or analog broadcasting, but with the information processing apparatus such as the personal computer.